The Zealous God
by John Sayers
Summary: The Master's back. The Doctor is taken prisoner as Alex escapes into the woods. She joins the Woodlanders as the Master plans to destroy them. Without the Doctor's help, Alex and Harper must fend off the only enemy as powerful as the Doctor. ***Part 2***


**The Zealous God**

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor stared at the man in the room with him. He wasn't the same blonde psychopath he had been the last time the Doctor had seen the Master. This time the black hair was back, but he still lacked the beard. The Master's eyes were as crazy as ever. The Doctor's voice filled with anger, "That's impossible. How are you here?"  
>The Master smiled. He didn't say anything. He moved around the room with the Doctor watching him fiercely. He started to play with the curtains near the balcony, not paying any attention to the Doctor.<p>

The Doctor snapped, "Answer me!"  
>The Master turned to face him, "This incarnation of yours is a little testy this time round."<p>

"No, I just a little shocked because the last time I saw you, you were dying and being sent into the Time War at the same damn time. How the hell did you survive that? Even for you, that is impossible."

The Master smirked, "I thought you would think I would escape from that little predicament. I'm a master escape artist."

"I know that, but you were in the time lock."

"I was, but now I'm not," said the Master.

"Tell me!" the Doctor yelled.

"No," the Master replied, "Why would I tell you that?"

"Fine," the Doctor said, "What are you going to do to with me then?"

"Nothing yet," the Master said, "Where's your friend at? A young female with darker colored hair and an abrasive personality was said to be with you. Where is she?"

"Safe," the Doctor said coldly.

The Master smiled. He said, "What have you done with this one? Was it a teleporter? Vortex manipulator?"

"Neither one," the Doctor said.

"Interesting," the Master replied. The Time Lord walked over to the bed and laid down in it. He watched the Doctor with a smug look. He told him, "You won't be able to get out of this mess, Doctor. If you go out the window, you'll survive the fall, but not the denizens. Go out the door, Jareth with skin your face off."

The Doctor gave him a grim look.

The Master chuckled, "That's what he said he wanted to do to you. I'll give him props on the torture factor."

"Of course you would," the Doctor said, sitting in the chair across the room.

The Master looked over the Doctor. Giving him a dark look, the Master asked, "What is it? You have something to ask me so ask it."

"Fine," the Doctor shot, "How did you make it out of the Time War? How did you get out of the time lock? How did you survive Rassilon?"

The Master sat up in the bed. He scowled at the Doctor, "I'll answer those questions for you. I'm going to start with question two because that will answer the first question. I escaped the time lock by using a TARDIS. A Type 20 Battle TARDIS. After the events of our last meeting, I was imprisoned by Rassilon and the Time Lords. Years passed because time was rewritten after that day. Gallifrey wasn't destroyed that day. It survived. When I left it, it was still alive with a new president. Remember Jonasacraetorious. He's the new Lord President. He's been changing the events of the Time War."

"That could be huge. The Time War could have an alternate ending," the Doctor interjected.

"Exactly," the Master said, "Continuing my story of my great escape. Our old pal Jonas let me out and helped plan Rassilon's assassination. It succeeded. Rassilon died. Jonas took over. I escaped and stole a TARDIS."  
>"Who killed Rassilon?" asked the Doctor. The huge grin that appeared on the Master's face gave him the answer. The Doctor answered, "You killed him."<p>

"Vengeance at its best," the Master said, "I killed him in front of the whole council."

"That still doesn't tell me how you escaped the time lock," the Doctor said.

The Master stood, his hands behind his back. He answered, "The time lock is cracking. There are tears in the lock bigger than the Medusa Rift."

The Doctor's eyes widened. In fear, the Doctor asked, "How? How is that possible?"

"I don't know," the Master said, "The Time Lords were trying to find out where the cracks where originating from."

"They didn't know?" asked the Doctor, "It wasn't them who tried to break out?"

"No, it wasn't. They were just as surprised as you are right now," the Master explained.

"That's odd," the Doctor replied, "Do you have any idea what's causing it?"

"No and I don't care," the Master said, "I hate the Time Lords more than I hate you. I don't really care if they make it out or not. The Final Sanction will not happen because of the regime change after the aftermath we caused years ago. So the universe will be safe from that attack, and that leaves it open to be ruled by me."

"You're still on that insane path!" asked the Doctor, "It won't work. It has never worked. It will never work! Get that through your thick ass skull!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor," the Master said, "This is not the time for you to tell me what I can and can't do. You forget that you are a prisoner here and I am the one who is going to be calling the shots here. There is nothing that you can here. I own your fate."

Even though that was the truth, the Doctor couldn't help but smirk. He replied, "That sounds like the good old Master I know. Arrogant to a fault and when the cards are all in your hand, I pull away in the last few moments and take control of the game. That's what I'm going to do here. I will win this, Master. I always win."

It was now the Master's turn to smile, "Doctor, how many times have there been an entire planet that was willing to defend me?"

The Doctor took no time to think, "Never. They've always hated you when they found out who you truly were."

"That's right," the Master replied, "I established myself as the god of this world. I put fear into their hearts. I cannot be overthrown, not even by you, Doctor."  
>The Doctor replied, his voice ice cold, "Don't count me out."<p>

The Master glared at his old friend, "I'm not. You won't win. I will. You will rot in the prison before being killed on top of the largest temple in the City."

The Master walked over to the door. He opened it and told the Doctor, "Now I'm going to get my plans ready for the destruction of the Woodlanders and you will find your new prison cell quite awful. Oh and your guard will be less than thrilled to see you."

"It's Jareth, isn't it?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course," the Master said, "I'm betting that the way he feels about you now, you'll have several more bruises the next time I see you. Enjoy."

The Master smiled as he left the room. Jareth walked in, fury flowing off of him. The Doctor smirked, "This won't end well for anyone who follows the Master."

"That's what you think," Jareth shot.

"That's what I know," the Doctor replied. Jareth punched the Doctor in the face, but the Doctor didn't stop smiling. He merely said, "Enjoy this while it lasts."


End file.
